


Yellow

by Sherlockian_87



Series: Alphabet Soup [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, but who really needs an excuse to by a pretty negligee?, their sex life doesn't exactly need spicing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Our sex life isn’t lacking Meena … it’s not like we need a little spicing up or anything.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow

* * *

**Y – Yellow**

* * *

Molly Hooper loved the colour yellow. It was such a nice, happy colour. She even painted the walls of her bedroom a sunny yellow. The colour never failed to improve her mood after she had a bad day, or when Sherlock was being a bit more Sherlockian than usual.

In spite of her love of the colour she hardly ever wore it, except for that dress she had bought for the Watson's wedding. That was until she had gone shopping with Meena. Meena had the tendency to be a bad influence, and make Molly commit impulsive buys.

"This is neither impulsive, nor a bad idea!" Meena exclaimed defiantly as Molly stood there, fingering the silken fabric. "At least try it on. I know you'll look good in it."

"I don't know Meena … I'm not one for fancy underthings."

"This isn't for wearing under something you dolt," Meena admonished. "It's to make you feel sexy … and give him a little bit of enjoyment … the look a man gets on his face … mmm! Love it!"

Molly blinked at her. "Sherlock doesn't pay much attention to my underwear. He's usually more set on taking them off."

Meena rolled her eyes. "Of all the things that Sherlock is, he is still a man. Trust me Molly, he will notice this."

"Our sex life isn't lacking Meena … it's not like we need a little spicing up or anything."

Meena rolled her eyes again, placing her hands on her hips. "Will you stop talking and just go and try it on?"

With a great huff Molly grabbed the pale yellow negligee and proceeded towards the changing rooms. She stripped off her clothes and pulled on the silken fabric. A soft hiss escaped her as the coolness of it brushed against her skin. Damn it all, Meena was right, she did feel sexy.

It clung to her body, but not in an obscenely tight way. It merely hugged her curves; the ones that Sherlock always made sure to mention how much he loved running his hands over. The top dipped down, showing off the hollow between her breasts. The fabric cupped them just enough to reveal their soft roundness. It came down just far enough to hide the fact that she may or may not be wearing any knickers underneath. She bit down on her bottom lip and giggled.

"So it's good then? I was right?"

Molly rolled her eyes as Meena's voice flitted through from behind the curtain. She ran her hands down her sides before answering her.

"Yes, you were right. I'm going to buy it."

Meena let out a cry of success.

Laden with their purchases the pair of them eventually parted their separate ways.

"Be sure to text me how it all goes … no rush though … just let me know … eventually!" Meena said to her with a saucy wink.

Upon returning to her flat Molly texted Sherlock to see if he was busy. He replied shortly that he had just returned to Baker Street from a case. She asked him to come over. His reply came quickly.

 _I'll need to shower first. Unless you want me traipsing mud about your flat._  – SH

 _I don't want to know, do I_? – Mx

 _No_. – SH

 _I'll be there in 30 minutes._  – SH

Molly decided to take a shower as well before donning the negligee. She snapped a photo, just barely giving a hint of what she was wearing, and sent it to Sherlock. He replied within seconds.

 _On my way._  – SH

 _I'm waiting_. - Mx

She let out a giggle, noting that barely fifteen minutes had passed since their first text conversation. She lit a few candles in her bedroom, then sat down upon the bed and awaited his arrival. As soon as she heard his key in the door she straightened her posture. Mere moments passed before he appeared in her bedroom doorway. Her friend had been right; the look on Sherlock's face was one Molly was certain she would never forget.

"Hello …" she said this to him softly as she rose to her feet.

He cleared his throat and strode towards her.

"Like what you see?" she asked.

He cleared his throat again. "Ye-es…"

She chuckled softly, then let out a soft gasp when he brought his hand to the edge of the negligee, his fingertips ghosting across her thigh.

"Any more cases today?" She struggled to keep her voice steady as his fingers moved closer towards the apex between her legs.

"Mmmm … just the one …" he murmured.

"One?" She squeaked out as his entire hand disappeared beneath the fabric, discovering her lack of knickers.

A pleased smile appeared upon his face. "Yes. The one about how long it will take me to remove this from your body."

"Oh!" Her eyes dropped closed as he dragged a fingertip down her wet slit.

"I'd say … fifteen seconds," he noted.

"Ten," she stated firmly.

"You're on."

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> I love reviews!


End file.
